


I Have Loved You Since We Were 18

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Ahh...2004. The year when everyone was bopping their heads to Green Days American Idiot or dancing to Brittney Spears Toxic. The year when everyone showed off their brand new Nike trainers and everyone used Bluetooth to send songs to one another on their flip-phones.Or...The year Aaron fell in love and had his world flipped upside down by a boy taller than him with the most beautiful pair of green-blue eyes he had ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this story taken from One Direction 18. Give it a listen because thats what inspired me to write this.
> 
> So, basically all of these characters are set back in 2004 where they're all roughly the same age as each other, all teenagers going to school. Surely you've seen everyone in their teenage years. 
> 
> The Robert in this is going to be Karl Davies because he was rightfully teen Robert. I know some characters are all different with ages but in this, everyone's mostly 15-18. Ages will be mentioned at the end of this so read the end notes if you are Interested. Roberts dad is still alive but not his mum. 
> 
> Chas and Paddy are together in this because admit It, they're supposed to be soulmates and it makes it easier to give Aaron a father figure. Oh! And Aaron has not come out as gay, hasn't self harmed and hes still a pure cute lil' virgin.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (If confused about anything, just comment and I'll answer!)

**4th August 2004 - 22:37**

 

 

"Come on mate. It's the last week of the summer holidays! It won't even be for long!"  
  
Aaron scowled at his best friend and leaned back into the couch, game boy advance in hand and halfway through Final Fantasy II.  
  
"Yeah right. You'll just get plastered after a couple of drinks and we'll be there for ages"  
  
Adam groaned and leaned forward, plucked the device out of his friends hands and held it up high. Aaron didn't even bother standing up. He knew Adam had hardly any paitence and would give it back within seconds.  
  
"One drink. That's all I'm asking. You don't even need to drink if you're worried about getting caught"  
  
"I'm not worried! Just don't see the point in going. What's wrong with staying here?"  
  
As if on cue, the front door opened and in rushed...Ross? Aaron gave him a straight up death glare, one which he returned generously.  
  
"What's he doing here?!"  
  
Ross smirked.  
  
"Alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Finn's waiting outside if you pair of pansies wanna get a move on? Hurry up, Donna's gonna be there and I'm not missing my chance cause yous can't flippin decide!"  
  
Adam handed Aaron back his game boy and stepped beside Ross.  
  
"I'm coming. Just trying to get him to join"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't wanna come. Don't see the point"  
  
Ross smirked and Adam mentally cheered. He knew the best way to get Aaron to do anything was to get Ross to rile him up before watching him run out himself.  
  
"Fine. Guess it's just me and you going then. It's alright, I'll tell everyone what a wimp Aaron Dingle is, too scared to down a little alcohol and listen to loud music. Probably gonna sit in with his cup of tea and listen to-"  
  
Aaron stood up and shoved Ross hard by the chest.  
  
"Shut it. I'll come alright?! Flippin heck!"  
  
He grabbed his jacket and stormed out, into the car where Finn was waiting in the back, looking like he'd rather be home aswell. Ross and Adam gave each other a fist bump and rushed off the the car. Ross got inside, turned the key and drove off to the mill where Victoria was holding her party.  
  
Aaron could already hear the music from outside where they were parked and already he hated it. His mum and Paddy was already on his case for underage drinking. He really didn't need this right now. Still, Adam was pretty excited and he jumped up quickly, already rushing out the door and opened up Aaron's side.  
  
"Aaayy! We're here! Coming?"  
  
"Don't really have a choice do I?"  
  
"Nope. Come on"  
  
Adam pulled him out and into the overcrowded house where he saw Marc talking to Andy by the fridge. Katie and Debbie were giggling over what Aaron assumed was boy talk and Victoria was just waking towards him, arms outstretched and hugged Aaron.  
  
"Aaron! I didn't think I'd see you here! Oh and Adam! Hiya!"  
  
And she was clearly drunk. Yeesh...  
  
Aaron smiled the best he could and followed Vic when she dragged him and Adam into the kitchen. She gave them two glass bottle of beers and immediately became invested in Adam. Aaron just wished they would kiss and get it over with.  
  
He walked over to Andy when he found him alone and nudged him to get his attention that was merely focused on Katie and Debbie.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Andy snapped out of his trance and clinked his beer bottle with Aaron in silent cheers.  
  
"Hey! Look who finally left the coffin!"  
  
Aaron chuckled.  
  
"Shut up. I'm not that bad"  
  
"Nah. You're worse"  
  
"Oi! Well you won't be saying that when I tell ya that I've just beaten behemoth"  
  
"What?! No way!"  
  
Just like that, they fell into easy conversation with Andy telling Aaron how bad he was at the game but he was still the best at Pokemon leaf green and Aaron replying with how that was such a lame game and you can never lose at that when suddenly Victoria screamed loudly, thankfully happy and said something Aaron wasn't able to hear properly.  
  
Andy must have heard it though because suddenly he apologised to Aaron for cutting the conversation short and rushed off towards Vic. Aaron glanced around, suddenky self conscious of standing in a room by himself and put down the bottle and rushed outside. Finally, he could breathe.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Oh god. Finn. One boy Aaron wouldn't mind punching once in a while. Not as if he was homophobic or anything but...something about Finn. He was just, just...the kind of boy that attracted Aaron's attention to give a good whack to. He couldn't start a conversation, couldn't do anything that made Aaron want to be his friend.  
  
"Yeah. Got a light?"  
  
"I'm 15"  
  
"And? I'm 16"  
  
"No. I don't have one..."  
  
"Alright. You don't have one, then do one"  
  
Finn squeaked and awkwardly looked at his feet before walking away with his head hung low. Aaron scoffed and took his packet of cigarettes out, put one to his lips and then his green lighter. It was a cheap bic lighter he found the other day beside the lake and used that for his usual fix so really, he wasn't surprised when it wasn't lighting.  
  
He cupped his hand around his lighter that still wasn't lighting as if to shield it from the non-existent winds and after four more tries, he growled and threw it at the ground in a fit of rage.  
  
"Stupid cheap lighters!"  
  
"This a habit then?"  
  
Aaron spun around to face the cocky sounding boy and scowled. He was tall, blonde-brown and his hair was short and styled at the front, imitating a mix between a shark fin and tin-tin. He wore a blue hoodie, white t-shirt poking out from the top and jeans with a pair of nearly ruined Nike sneakers.  
  
"What's it to you?!"  
  
The boy scoffed and walked towards him. Once he stopped in front of Aaron, he only realised how taller this...this shark fin boy was, definitely a whole head taller. He bent his head slightly and for once in Aaron's life, he actually felt...shy? Who felt shy around another mate? Still, he couldn't bring himself to look up into this boys face. Look him in the eyes even. God. Was this how Finn felt? Shy that is.  
  
"You said you needed a light? Right?"  
  
Aaron only nodded in response, finding the longer he stared at the boys shoes, realising that his shoes were the Nike pair premium just released last year. Lucky git. If that was Aaron, his mum would be slapping him for ruining a pair of shoes so quickly.  
  
"Here"  
  
He held out a shiny silver Zippo lighter and Aaron took it, easily flicked it open and lit his cigarette quickly. The boy brought out his own packet and took a cigarette out, put it between his lips and took his lighter back, lit it and handed it back to Aaron. Aaron blew out a puff of smoke, sighing in relief from his stick of relaxation.  
  
He could hear the music, Hey-ya by Outkast blaring out the windows and the boy chuckled.  
  
"You don't seem to like parties much...too much for you?"  
  
Aaron shrugged.  
  
"Nah. Just prefer the indoors, can't be bothered with everyone's hassle. I'm just here for a mate. Make sure he doesn't piss himself drinking"  
  
"Fair enough. You know Victoria?"  
  
"Yeah. She's cool. A bit much when drunk though"  
  
"That's true....you and her...just mates?"  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"Look mate, you can have her if you want. I'm not interested in her, my mate is but he's been chickening out for a year so go ahead"  
  
"I would never. No, that's....thats messed up"  
  
Aaron smirked and laughed. His cigarette was half finished already and somehow, this conversation with this boy was...soothing. Relaxing even. It was a kind of nice Aaron hadn't had with anyone before. Or maybe he was getting more confident. Suddenly, the boy dropped his cigarette to the floor and stubbed it out with the toe of his ruined sneakers and shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets.  
  
"Well I'm gonna head back in"  
  
"That's a waste of a cigarette..."  
  
The boy smiled.  
  
"Yeah...not a fan of them. Just smoke them when I'm bored and besides...got to talk to you right?"  
  
Before Aaron could process what he even said, or do anything, the boy smiled wider and turned on his heel to head back inside. Aaron squeezed his hand to realise he still had the lighter and thumbed over an engraving on the silver.  
  
Jack  
  
This boy...his name was Jack?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finds out about the mysterious Jack through Vic and Adam

**11th August 2004 - 08:14**

 

 

 

  
"Aaron, breakfast!"  
  
She huffed angrily when realising he wasn't on his way downstairs and made her way to the bottom of the stairs when Paddy stopped her.  
  
"Eh. Don't you remember last year? Don't want to embarrass him again do you?"  
  
She tutted and glanced at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know he was naked underneath?"  
  
Paddy blushed instantly.  
  
"Well he-he-he's a teenage boy who go through...through things like this, even if it's not necessarily the...the nicest thing to know about?"  
  
Chas gave him a look and looked at the stairs.  
  
"Aaron! Get a move on or I'll walk in on you naked again!"  
  
"Chas!"  
  
"What? I'm his mother. I can say that. Speaking of which, you need to go to work. Rhona can't do everything for you, can she?"  
  
Paddy scrunched up his face and took off his glasses to wipe the lenses with his sleeves and put them back on. He gave Chas a kiss on the cheek before she pulled him in for a proper one on the lips, eliciting a loud boyish 'ewww!' From behind them. Paddy nearly choked and Chas pointed at her son's clothes.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"I think it's called my uniform. You know, the clothes I somehow need to wear for school?"  
  
Paddy began walking away and waved to both of them.  
  
"I'm away. See yous later"   
  
"Bye Paddy. Yes Aaron I know it's your uniform! Why's it a mess?! I thought I told you to hang it up when I bought it!"  
  
Aaron frowned and stepped past her to go to the kitchen. He grabbed a packet of cheese and onion crisps, not even getting the chance to open it because Chas snatched it out of his hands.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Take off your shirt. I need to iron it. You can make yourself proper breakfast with the cereal in the cupboard"  
  
"My shirts fine! Nobody's gonna be looking at my shirt anyways!"  
  
"Aaron! Take off the shirt or so help me, I will make you wear one of Paddys!"  
  
He scowled at her glare she gave him before crossing his arms.  
  
"Make me"   
  
  
......  
  
**08:37**

  
  
Aaron flicked open the zippo lighter he was still carrying around since last week and shut it. He didn't even have a chance to grab a packet of cigarettes he had stashed underneath his mattress because his annoying mum had driven him to run out with his shirt that was now wrinkle-free. His mum had decided to hold his gameboy hostage, held over the kitchen sink that was full of water and eventually, Aaron broke, handed his shirt over and left whilst cursing her to the hell above them.  
  
"Morning!"  
  
Aaron shoved the lighter deep in the pockets of his school trousers and nodded to Victoria. She was always too peppy in the morning.  
  
"Mornin"  
  
"So where's Adam?"  
  
"Dunno. He's your boyfriend, shouldn't you know?"  
  
She smirked and sat beside him, both of them waiting for the bus and nudged him playfully.  
  
"Hes not my boyfriend and with all the time you two spend together, I'd think he's your boyfriend sometimes"   
  
"Shut up. Any chance you got a cigarette on you?"  
  
"No of course not. I don't smoke Aaron! I'm 15!"  
  
"Yeah but you'll get yourself steaming during the summer..."  
  
Victoria rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone that had a cheesy tune of Toxic by Brittney Spears ringing out. She flipped her phone up and put it to her ear, unaware of Aaron cringing at the music taste.  
  
"Hello? Yeah I'm at the bus stop. No I'm waiting with a friend. Yeah? What?! On the first day? You'd think they'd put up a sign or something...ok...can my friend get a lift too? Ok, see you soon then. Ok bye"   
  
She hung up and looked at Aaron.  
  
"Well that explains why Adams not here. The bus isn't coming today apparently, but Andy's giving us a lift. Coming?"  
  
Aaron stood up, adjusted his bag strap that hung over one shoulder because that was bloody cool and began walking with Victoria over to the Woolpack were Andy would be collecting them. As soon as they got there, Victoria ran towards Andy who was standing outside the car, speaking to someone angrily in the front seat.  
  
"Why don't you just shut it for once in your life!"  
  
Victoria ran faster and tugged on Andy's arm.  
  
"Andy leave it! I knew I should've stayed home with you two!"  
  
"It's fine Vic. Just telling this pillock he needs to-"  
  
"Stop it! Both of you! Look, I've got Aaron here cause obviously the bus, so stop arguing for like a minute cause you're both embarrassing yourselves!"  
  
Andy looked down at his feet and Aaron was still standing behind Vic, leaning against the back seat door. Finally, Andy nodded and opened the front where he got in. Vic opened the back where her and Aaron quickly squeezed in the best they could with their bags and clicked their seatbelts.   
  
And when Andy pressed the pedal, shoved the person's hand away when it snuck over to tap his shoulder, Aaron looked at the front view mirror, breath catching in his throat.  
  
Because there was the boy from last week's party. The one who gave him the zippo lighter. Jack. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Aaron noticed that this Jack (Aaron assumed that's his name) had blue green eyes that stared deeply into his own boring blue grey ones. At first he thought Jack was just giving him glares but suddenly, he looked down at his knees and smiled shyly before finally turning around in his seat to look at Vic and Aaron.  
  
"So is moany Mrs Lin still teaching or did she finally retire?"  
  
Aaron frowned a little. How did he know about Mrs Lin? And how did he guess she was a bitch to everyone?   
  
Vic laughed a little and shook her head.  
  
"Nah. She's still here but she teaches music now instead of English"  
  
Jack nodded and looked at Aaron.  
  
"Who's your worst teacher?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Jack looked at Victoria who was staring out the window and then back to Aaron. Then he did the most unexpected thing...he winked and smiled as if he didn't just unintentionally tug at Aaron's heart strings.  
  
"Well? Your worst teacher. Who is it?"  
  
"Mr...Mr Trew..."  
  
Jack nodded and turned back around to face the front. Aaron played with his new school trousers and picked at the material until a bit of thread escaped and he began pulling. He only stopped when the car did in the car park, which felt like seconds later and he quickly stepped out, Vic beside him.  
  
When Andy and Jack stepped out, Aaron took one look at Jacks tie, something he hadn't realised and he frowned a little. He was in the same year as Andy, a sixth year...was he new? Whoever he was, Vic and Andy seemed to be close to him. He would have to ask...right now.  
  
He pulled Vic aside and glanced at Andy and Jack. Andy was giving Jack death glares before Jack stormed off towards the school building.  
  
"Vic, you've practically dragged me into a car with your brother and a stranger. Who was that? Some lodger staying at yours or something?"  
  
"No. Oh, right. That's Robert, my brother"  
  
"Wha-you have another brother?!"  
  
"Yeah. Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"I think I'd remember something like that Vic. I mean...cause its new information and...yeah"  
  
Victoria nodded and sighed.  
  
"It's complicated. Robert did first year at school before deciding he wanted to go abroad with his friend in France. He wanted to learn about their culture, their language and stuff, so his friends mum, who was a lady that Robert helped out a lot, offered to pay and look after him. He came back just last week..."  
  
"Ok? So what's with the freaky amount of tension? Doesn't seem like Andy's best friend"   
  
Victoria huffed and looked down.  
  
"They're brothers aren't they? Don't get along much. Look, it's our first day back...do we really need to bring up pasts that we don't want to?"  
  
"Suppose not"   
  
"Right. Well, if you see Adam, tell him to text me ok?"  
  
The lighter in Aaron's pocket suddenly felt heavier than usual and when he shoved his hand inside, thumbed over the engraving, he only realised who's lighter this really was. Vic's dad's...Jack sugden.  
  
Now that was a hard topic to bring up right now, what with Vic and Andy stressed about their dad coming back. He had decided to go to America for summer, leaving Andy and Vic to be responsible teens because what teen wouldn't like a house by themselves to run for a month, and he was supposed to be back two weeks ago only for his flights to continue to mess up.   
  
Vic and Andy were not happy one bit. They just wanted their dad to come home already.   
  
Aaron only wondered how Robert felt. He obviously must have missed his father to be carrying around his lighter. But if Robert wanted to leave in the first place, of all places France, what...well why would be come back? His last year of school and he returns? That's just a little bit odd.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This is basically Roberts story because it's not relevant to the plot of this story whatsoever. 
> 
> Robert had a friend from France who he hung around with all the time. He helped his friends mother out a lot because he's a nice little boy and then asked to go study in France when the mother and son announced they were moving there. His dad agreed Since obviously Robert and Andy don't get along so yeah. Robert returns after 4 years and is doing 6th year in school.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well...if you die a nun then I'll die a priest ok?"

**11th August 2004- 13:13**

 

 

  
"Alright mate? Wondering where you ran off to"   
  
Aaron grunted and threw another half chewn pencil in the bin just across from where he was sitting. Since it was considerably warm today, he decided to sit outside during lunchtime, so that meant finding the dirty corner of the school with the one half broken table. Since the corner was in shambles, nobody went there anyway, so it meant peace and quiet for Aaron.   
  
Adam sat on the edge of the table and huffed.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what happened today...talk about mixed signals much..."  
  
"Doesn't matter what I say Ad, you're gonna tell me anyway"   
  
He got up from the table and picked up the pencils that had not fallen inside the bin and sat down again, back to throwing them.  
  
"Victoria man...she was all over me at the party and then when I tried talking to her today, she's like given me the cold shoulder and stuff. That and her brothers come back too apparently"  
  
"Uhuh?"  
  
"Well, she's pretty sad about that, so i tried like comforting her and she just shoved me off? Not even a gentle one either, shes small but she packs a punch"   
  
Aaron threw his last pencil in the bin and mentally cheered. He turned to face Adam and sighed.  
  
"Look she's a girl isn't she? Isn't this normal for them or something? I mean mum says usually girls say the opposite of what they actually want guys to do or something"   
  
Adam grimaced.  
  
"Mate that's like rape..."  
  
"Shut up"   
  
Adam huffed and opened his bag and took out a Twix bar. He gave one stick to Aaron and bit into his.  
  
"Didn't you meet any nice looking girls there? Or did you scare them away with your big ugly mug?"  
  
Aaron shrugged.  
  
"Only person i saw was...was...Donna"  
  
"Oh yeah? Mate she's been proper eyeing you up, gotta ask her out one day"   
  
"Pfft yeah right!"  
  
"Why? What's up with her? You gay or summat?"  
  
Adam laughed loudly and Aaron rolled his eyes, shoved Adam playfully and bit into his twix.   
  
"As if. Ross would bloody kill me for trying it on with his girl"   
  
"Kinda makes you want to do it more though doesn't it?"  
  
Aaron knew his best mate was kidding but at the same time, there was that small part of him that wanted to sit in a corner and just...recoil in disgust. Just the thought of being with or near a girl in any romantic way set Aaron off. It made him want to curl up into himself and cringe until there was nothing left of him. He...He couldn't imagine himself with anybody to be honest. He never saw himself as a boy to settle down in the future with a family, never saw himself having a wife or her kids.  
  
Was there something wrong with him?  
  
  
....  
  
**15:08**

 

  
  
"Oi! You!"  
  
Aaron barely had any time to turn around before he was shoved into the brick wall of the school building. On instinct, Aaron spun around and swung for the person with his fists only to miss and he glared when it was just Ross.  
  
"What you playing at?! Shoving me like that!"  
  
Ross rolled his eyes and then looked around the school yard before dragging Aaron off to a more secluded part. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a tiny Ziploc bag filled with...mints? Nah. Aaron wasn't a child. He knew what they were.  
  
He shoved it back towards Ross and even shoved him a little for extra measure.  
  
"Ross what the hell?!"  
  
"They're not mine! I found them in the bogs! Someone purposely hid it there"   
  
"So what are you doing with it?!"  
  
Ross put it away in his pockets and smiled.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I sell this I can practically get a truck load of money"   
  
"Do you even know what they are?"  
  
"They're...I dunno but who cares? Anybody will take anything to get doped up"  
  
"Ok? Why am I getting told?"  
  
Ross rolled his eyes.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? You help sell these to people and you get 20%"  
  
"Wh-only 20?! Nah mate you're alright"  
  
"Ok fine! Half and half?"  
  
"Deal"   
  
With that all said, Aaron and Ross quickly ended things there and walked away. Ross ran to go find his brother Finn, presumably to go get a ride from Pete and Aaron quickly found Victoria who was patiently waiting for him. Andy and Robert were standing several steps apart from each other and Vic rolled her eyes at Aaron.  
  
"Forget where the car park is?"  
  
"Yeah cause I'm a total spaz. No, I was talking to someone. We going or what?"  
  
Vic opened the back door and scrambled in. Andy got in the drivers and Aaron had to walk around the car, past Robert to get in his side in the back. He swore Robert was staring at him.  
  
The drive home was similar to the one they had coming here, silent and filled with long lasting stares in the front view mirror. Vic had nearly fallen asleep staring out the window and when Andy stopped the car outside the Woolpack, it wasn't just Aaron that left but Robert too.  
  
"Alright mother hen. Stop freaking out. I'm just gonna go around and talk to a few more people, say hi to them. You just get Vic home"   
  
Andy glowered at his brother and sped off with a quick wave to Aaron. He fixed his bag and began walking in the direction of Paddys house.  
  
"Oi wait up!"  
  
Aaron stopped and nearly fell over when Robert pulled him back by the shoulder.  
  
"Get off!"  
  
"Alright. Touchy...look, long story short, I need my pills back please"   
  
Oh they were his? Funny, he never really did come across as a druggie. Then again suppose you never judge a book by its cover and whatnot. Still, he couldn't get caught. He couldn't let Robert know that he had agreed to sell them with Ross.  
  
"What pills?"  
  
"Don't act dumb, doesn't suit you. I'm talking about the ones you and your little pal decided to gain money on"   
  
"Nah. Completely lost me..."  
  
Robert scoffed and took out his phone. Of course it was a fancy Motorola Razr....if Aaron knew his phones he knew that was also the third version. Fancypants. Robert flipped it up and showed Aaron a quick video of him and Ross standing, looking at the bag of pills Ross had in his hands.  
  
"Can't really hear it much but that should be enough evidence to send you to the police. That is, if i don't get it back"   
  
Aaron frowned and looked around to see if anyone was around, which thankfully No one was.  
  
"Look, don't call them...I'll get it back for you. Tomorrow"   
  
"Fine. Tomorrow it is. Give me your phone"   
  
"Eh?! You're not taking my phone an all!"  
  
Robert laughed.  
  
"I'm not stealing it. Just putting my number in. Here, put yours in"  
  
"Oh"  
  
After installing each other's numbers in their phones, Robert held his hand out and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Also I think I forgot to ask for my lighter...that is...if you've got a new one?"  
  
"No I don't...you're 18 right? If I gave you money, mind buying me one?"  
  
"Tell you what. Keep the lighter right now...I'll get it off you later"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Ill see you then"  
  
"Remember to tell Ross!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
  
......  
  
  
**12th August - 08:49**  


 

  
Ross was waiting at the exact spot Aaron had told him to wait at when he arrived at the school yard. Mr Pend was running towards the building with a briefcase in hand and Aaron had to refrain himself from laughing at the sight of a fat man running.   
  
"Took you long enough. What, you bailing?"  
  
Aaron scoffed.  
  
"No. Just tell me where they are"   
  
"Where what is?"  
  
"Uhh my pencil from yesterday. I really need it because it possesses all the powers in the world and is the key to unlocking-I'm talking about the pills you pillock!"  
  
"Alright. Chill out lady. God you're such a girl when you're bleating all the time. What d'ya need them for anyways? Planning on getting yourself doped up before school? Naughty naughty"  
  
Aaron shoved him hard against the wall and Ross shoved him back hard enough for Aaron to trip backwards and land on his bottom.   
  
"What's your problem?! Just cause I called you a girl or something?!"  
  
"Shut up Ross!"  
  
Aaron hoisted himself up and walked close to Ross, lowered his voice and looked around in case anyone was nearby.  
  
"You know Robert Sugden? He caught us with the pills yesterday. Got photographic evidence on his phone aswell. They're his and he needs them. All of them"   
  
"What's he gonna do if we don't?"  
  
"Tell the police! Look mate I'm not getting sent to young offenders just cause I want a bit of money ok? So give me them and I'll hand them over to him later ok?"  
  
Ross huffed and pulled his school bag off his shoulder. He unzipped it and handed the small Ziploc bag over to Aaron who shoved it in his bag. He nodded once before walking away, probably to find his brother or something. Aaron walked outside the school gates and hoisted himself up on the small brick wall, took out a cigarette and lit it.  
  
"Bit early to be smoking Mr Dingle don't you think?"  
  
Aaron glared at his Math teacher, Mr Hugh and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Bit early to be picking on students that aren't even inside the school grounds isn't it?"  
  
"I will be reporting on this later. It is your choice to apologise or not. I know what one I'd prefer"  
  
"I'd prefer you to get lost"   
  
Mr Hugh sighed and walked away without another word.   
  
  
.....  
  
**15:16**  


 

  
Aaron was waiting outside the school gates when he saw Victoria walk out with her head down. He skipped last period because he couldn't be bothered learning how an electrical circuit works and besides, he had been looking for Robert all day. Not once had he seen him. He didn't answer any texts, any calls. Nothing. Nada. So he ran towards her.  
  
"Vic! Vic wait up!"  
  
She stopped and gave Aaron one of her glares. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy and she puffed her cheeks out.  
  
"What is it Aaron? I'm not in the mood right now ok so can you be quick?"  
  
"Vic, hey what's the matter?"  
  
"I told ya! It's none of your business! Besides isn't there some like...like man code or something?"  
  
"You've completely lost me. Look, tell me and I could help you out. If not, I'll just ask Andy..."  
  
She paled a little and shook her head.  
  
"No not Andy! It's...it's just a little embarrassing...and I guess I'm just emotional cause I'm on my period..."  
  
Aaron screwed up his face.  
  
"Didn't really need to know that bit. Look, if you're just upset because of that then i don't wanna hear..."  
  
"It's not about that! You just said you would help me!"  
  
One second she was saying she didn't want to tell Aaron her problem and the next she was begging him to stay. Girls were so confusing.  
  
"It's the girls in my class...they've been saying stuff and I think I know why Adam doesn't want to ask me out now..."  
  
"What've they been saying?"  
  
She looked down at her shoes as her cheeks began to brighten.  
  
"They know that I'm not...like...I've never done it"   
  
"Done what?"  
  
"You know. Done it. _It._ The _thing_..."  
  
Aaron was lost. Sure he smoked, sure he drank, even took an ecstasy pill (or Ecky pills as he preferred to call them) once but that was never done again because he couldn't get anymore. But...what else could have there been that normal teens do...unless...? Oh.  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"Sex. I've never had sex with anyone ok? Go ahead. Laugh at the stupid little virgin!"  
  
Her eyes began to water and Aaron sighed and pulled her in for a hug. That's what girls liked right? They liked the cutesy stuff that had a lot of touching like hugging, kissing or even piggy back rides? Right? Oh God. He was clueless.  
  
"Vic it's ok. You're 15. Who cares?"  
  
"I do! I'm practically the only virgin in the school! What if no-one wants to ever...do it with me? I'm gonna die a nun Aaron!"  
  
"You're not go-"   
  
"Oh my god. I'm gonna die a nun..."  
  
Aaron sighed and patted her back.  
  
"Well...if you die a nun then I'll die a priest ok?"  
  
"Wait...you've never?"  
  
"Tell anyone and I'll tell people you're planning on joining the nunnery. Got it?"  
  
She nodded and hugged him, smiling before she left. She ran off to catch her bus and Aaron decided to just walk home. Besides, he needed to call Robert and wonder when he wanted his stupid bag of pills.  
  
  
.....  
  
  
**17:37**  


 

  
The text was unexpected but it was there.

  
  
' _Meet in the barn? The one near the garage. Bring the pills and delete the text straight after'_

  
  
Aaron replied with a quick ok and deleted both texts. He grabbed his schoolbag, put on some aftershave he got last Christmas and stomped downstairs, stomping harder on purpose because he heard Chas and Paddy giggle in the livingroom. Chas stepped out the room and frowned.  
  
"What's with all the stomping? You're gonna leave a dent in the wood if you keep doing that"  
  
"I'm going out"   
  
Chas was surprised. Her son rarely ever left the house. Always on his handheld computer thingee.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I said I was studying at a mates?"  
  
"Never in a million years"  
  
"Fair enough. Fine. I'm going to meet Vic in the park"  
  
Chas straightened up and began digging through her trouser pockets for something. She smiled slightly and Paddy walked through to stand behind her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Aaron's going to meet with Victoria. Here have some money, go buy her a cake from the caff or something"   
  
Aaron took the money and frowned.  
  
"We're not going out like that mum! She's just a mate!"  
  
Paddy sniffed the air and Chas looked at him like he suddenly grew two heads.  
  
"Are you wearing that aftershave I bought you last Christmas?"  
  
"No"   
  
Chas pulled on Aaron's jumper collar and sniffed. Aaron pushed her away with flushed cheeks.  
  
"You are! Oh don't tell me this isn't a date. You are so trying to impress her!"  
  
Aaron shoved past her angrily and shoved his shoes on.  
  
"Shut up! We're just mates! Quit pecking my head, both of you!"  
  
He stormed out and slammed the door leaving Chas and Paddy to smile at one another.  
  
"Aww...my little boy, going out on a date with a girl...Victoria's sweet aswell. Good choice. Maybe she'll straighten him out"  
  
Paddy hummed and nodded.  
  
"You sure he's going out with her? It's a bit sudden isn't it? I mean he's never really mentioned her a lot. Usually talking about Adam if anything. You'd think he's got a little crush on him instead"  
  
Chas laughed loudly.  
  
"Aaron gay? Yeah right. As if. He's too gruff for that!"  
  
Paddy hummed in agreement and walked back into the livingroom to watch the rest of Strictly with Chas.  
  
  
...  
  
  
Honestly, Aaron wasn't sure why he had even bothered putting on aftershave. He just saw it sitting there on his dresser and felt like spraying some. Maybe he wanted to make an effort. No. He just wanted to smell nice after having a meeting in a smelly barn. Yeah. That was the reason. That had to be the reason.   
  
He waited there for a while until finally, Robert walked in and threw something small at Aaron. He caught it and smirked. A pack of three bic lighters, one red, one green and one blue. Aaron stood and took off his bag to open it and shove it inside. He reached for the bag of pills and handed them over as well as the shiny lighter. Robert smiled and shoved both in his own schoolbag  
  
"Well this was quick"  
  
"Mhmm. Where were you at school? Skiving?"  
  
"No. I'm a 6th year Aaron. Means I get days off to study. I'm off on a Tuesday...why? You miss me?"  
  
Aaron glared at him.  
  
"As if. Just don't like having my time wasted..."  
  
"Who says I'm wasting your time? Anyways, I have a full bag here and I dunno about you but I'm interested. You...wanna try?"  
  
"I thought you said they weren't yours?"  
  
"They're not. But they're not gonna notice two pills missing"  
  
Aaron sighed. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew it. He just knew.  
  
"Fine. What are they?"  
  
"Ecky pills"  
  
"Fine"  
  
  
....  
  
  
Two pills later and a conversation of slagging teachers off to their best, Aaron leaned back against a cube of hay and sighed.  
  
"You know i never really talk to people like this. So open...so..."  
  
"Relaxed? Yeah mate, you seem like the gruff type. Guess that attracts all the ladies doesn't it?"  
  
"I don't...I mean I'm not interested in them..."  
  
Robert nodded and wrapped an arm around Aaron and smiled.   
  
"That's ok....you're pretty ok you know?"  
  
Aaron felt the corner of his lips twitch and turned his head, surprised a little from how close Robert was with him. He could feel his breath tickling the tiny hairs just above his top lip and looked at Roberts. They were pink, and full and-  
  
And before Aaron could think, Robert lunged forward and pressed his lips against Aarons. Aaron pushed against him, arms wrapping around his neck as he tried to figure out how to kiss and breathe at the same time. He rolled over until he was sitting on Roberts lap, laughing when Robert began peppering sloppy kisses on his neck and honestly, Aaron could live like this forever if it meant he was as happy and high as the clouds above.  
  
"You smell amazing by the way...so hot..."  
  
"Felt like making an impression..."  
  
When Robert pulled Aarons jacket down to his wrists, Aaron stopped and realised what he was doing. He was kissing another boy. Someone of the same gender. Someone of the same sex. Someone with the same...sane body parts as him and...oh god he was reacting really well to this. Too well.  
  
Roberts laugh just seemed to muffle for Aaron, especially when he said his name.  
  
He couldn't do this. He couldn't.   
  
Aaron shoved Robert hard and threw himself off of him, tugging his jacket back on. He looked down at Roberts legs, at his-yeah he reacted the same. Oh god. That was disgusting.  
  
"What the hell?! What, you plan on giving me pills just cause you wanna snog me?! Keep your pervy hands off of me!"  
  
Aaron shoved Robert again and grabbed his bag. He slung it over one shoulder and when he felt Roberts hands on his shoulders, he spun around and threw his fist right on Roberts cheek.  
  
"I said keep your hands off of me! You... you poof!"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?! You bloody psycho! You bloody hurt me!"  
  
"Me?! You're the one who-!"  
  
"Well I didn't see you pushing me off!"  
  
Aaron opened his mouth to respond and then sighed and shook his head. He stormed out the barn, hot tears burning in his eyes and he raced home. As soon as he opened the door, he sprinted upstairs and slammed his room door shut.  
  
"Aaron?! You ok?"  
  
Aaron sat against his door, knees against his forehead and his hand against his mouth.  
  
"I'm fine mum!"  
  
She was silent for a bit and Aaron could see her shadow from underneath the door. He heard Paddy tell her to give him some space and finally she knocked on the door.  
  
"Ok love. You need anything just come downstairs ok? Goodnight"   
  
When she walked away, Aaron gasped when he removed his hands and cried openly into his denim covered knees until sleep finally took over for the night.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my imagination just ran away with me on this one which is why it's so long. Just to mention, Aaron has never been raped by Gordon. The only thing Gordon did to him was hit him a few times before giving up on Aaron and leaving him with Chas.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron suffers through his first panic attack and Paddy offers an ear and shoulder.

**12th August 2004 - 10:26**

 

"Aaron? Mr Dingle, when you finally decide to pay attention to the class, you can tell me what the X is?"

  
Aaron frowned and looked up at the maths teacher. Big old Mr Hugh.  
  
"I'm pretty sure X is part of the alphabet. You know, the ABC's and stuff? I get you're a math teacher but surely-"  
  
"Office. Now"   
  
"Fine. Never wanted to be in this classroom anyway. Probably smells like your mum's house"  
  
Aaron glared at him, stood up, left the classroom with a quick walk. He grabbed his school bag aswell and everyone in the class knew that meant Aaron wouldn't go to the office because he would go home instead.  
  
He couldn't stay in that class. He couldn't. Not with yesterday's events still fresh in his brain. Not with yesterday's reminder of his Ecstasy with Robert. He could still feel the tingling against his lips and briefly wondered if he had done something wrong. Was that how a kiss was supposed to feel? Sad to say, Robert was his first kiss. Robert was his first...well everything really.   
  
Aaron hadn't ever really been so intimate and close with someone, never been so needy and desperate to get his own clothes off. That was the first time he had got...too excited, sexually that is, around someone else.  
  
And yet everything was so wrong because it wasn't with a girl. He didn't fit the definition of a gay boy. They were all blonde and thin and baby faced. They all had high pitched voices and listened to Madonna. They all walked with floppy hands and sashayed away everywhere they went with a purse and too tight jeans.  
  
They were gay. That's what being gay was. And Aaron didn't fit in with that.  
  
Besides, if he thought hard enough, a girl could be attractive to him somehow. Not that guys are attractive becayse they're not. They couldn't be.   
  
He could imagine a girl telling another girl how much they loved a guy because he was hot. He could imagine a boy telling another boy how great it felt to have sex with a girl the night before only for the boy to agree. He couldn't imagine gay men talking about...guys.  
  
How did they even have sex? They didn't have the female body parts...unless...  
  
Aaron winced even thinking about it. They pushed something....there? It was kind of gross the more he thought about it. That place is designed for things to come out, not in.  
  
He stopped outside a classroom where he found Adam inside and stood by the window. Adam was a smart ass sometimes. He excelled in higher Geography and was a level above Aaron in History. So because Adam was in higher Geography, it meant he was sitting with the 6th years.  
  
Which meant that he was sitting beside the one and only...Robert Sugden. Oh god. What if Robert told Adam everything? Told him about their kissing and....and them nearly having...  
  
What if Robert accused Aaron of being gay? What if he spewed lies and told Adam more than the original story?  
  
Robert seemed to finally notice Aaron standing by the door beside the window, unaware of his upcoming panic attack. He poked Adam on the arm and pointed towards Aaron. Adam gave Aaron a cheesy grin and pretended he was sleeping after pointing at the geography teacher. Usually, that would make Aaron laugh, but instead, he walked...well, he ran away down the hall.   
  
He bumped into the schools French teacher and didn't apologise when shoving past her.  
  
"Monsieur Dingle!"  
  
He didn't listen and pushed open the door to the main entrance. He sprinted out the yard and through the streets until he arrived at his bus stop were he threw himself on the seat and tried to breathe. He didn't get it. Was he having a heart attack? A heart attack at 16, how ridiculous. But what else is there in the world that makes your heart feel heavy and your throat to close up? Maybe the cigarettes? Had be been smoking too many?  
  
First things first, he had to breathe. Breathe...Breathe....breathe....  
  
"Young man, why you not at school?"  
  
Aaron looked up at the man in a bright green jacket and stood up. His harsh breathing had slowed ever so slightly until he caught sight of the police sign on his jacket. His breathing increased again and he put his hand on his heart, eyes already beginning to tear up.  
  
"I...think....I'm...dying..."  
  
The officer squatted down so he was nearly the same height as Aaron and put a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.  
  
"You're having a panic attack...it's ok...just try and breathe....follow my breathing... yes, just like that..."  
  
Aaron copied the best he could, surprised with himself when he could feel his breathing slow and return to normal. The officer put a hand on Aaron's shoulder and smiled a little.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"Ok...now, why you skiving school?"  
  
"I'm not skiving...sent home cause i was sick..."  
  
The officer blinked and eventually nodded. Aaron knew the officer knew he was lying. Still, he stood up and began walking away.  
  
"I won't be so easy on you next time ok? Stay in school...get a proper career out of it"   
  
Aaron nodded and watched him walk away. He decided instead of a bus, he would definitely be walking it home.  
  
  
....  
  
  
Paddy switched the television off by the wall and grabbed his shoulder bag, ready to meet Marlon at his house. He had bought the new DVD of Doctor who and they had both been planning for weeks to watch it. The door slammed open and Paddy just barely managed to catch sight of Aaron's bag before he heard a door slam shut upstairs.   
  
"Aaron?!"  
  
Paddy walked upstairs and opened his door to find Aaron lying on his bed and sniffling into his pillow.  
  
"Aaron? You alright?"  
  
Aaron jumped and rubbed his eyes furiously. He sat up and turned around to face Paddy.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Why you skipping school then?"  
  
"I'm not. Got sent home didn't I? I'm not feeling well"   
  
Paddy sighed and looked at Aaron with his arms crossed. Aaron looked perfectly fine, minus the red eyes and his wet cheek that he clearly forgot to wipe. Not to mention the wet patches that were clearly visible on his pillow. So many obvious signs that he was crying and Still, he lied. Still, Paddy knew not to question him in it because he knew it would push Aaron away. Instead, he agreed and hoped he would tell him in the near future.  
  
"Ok. You do look a bit pale actually...."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Right. Well...if that's it, take a nap and drink plenty of fluids.....if..if..if you're feeling more ups-i mean ill, then my emergency stash is on top of the cupboard. Don't tell your mother"  
  
Aaron laughed and watched Paddy smile a little before going back to his seriousness.  
  
"You would tell me if something's wrong right?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah course. I'm just really tired so...I'm gonna go to sleep....yeah"   
  
Paddy sighed, defeated, he turned and left the house. Once Aaron heard the door shut, he walked downstairs and into the kitchen where he climbed the worktop and reached for the top of the cupboard. He pulled down a slightly heavy foodbag and laughed when he realised yes indeed, this was Paddy's emergency stash.  
  
A Kit-kat, Turkish delight, Terrys chocolate orange....my god Paddy.  
  
He was glad Paddy didn't ask him why he was crying. He knew that Paddy knew he was crying....yet didn't say anything. He would tell him in his own time. Not yet. Not yet.  
  
  
.....

 

 **12th August - 16:36**  
  
  
  
"Aaron! Adam's here!"  
  
Aaron perked up at that and swung his legs over the bed, stuffing the Turkish Delight wrapper underneath his pillow. He stopped at the top of the stairs when he saw Adam at the bottom and motioned for him to come up with his head.   
  
When Adam walked in Aaron's room and shut the door, Aaron gave him a small smile.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"How come you weren't at school today? You were there and just disappeared?"  
  
"You saw me there right? Isn't seeing me for five minutes enough for you?"  
  
Adam grinned.  
  
"Shut up. Seriously man, is everything ok? Paddy said you're unwell or something.... though I'm guessing you're not physically sick"  
  
He pointed at the Turkish Delight wrapper that was peeking out from underneath Aaron's pillow and chuckled.  
  
"Just...just a sore head"   
  
Adam nodded and sat down on the bed beside Aaron. He wrapped an arm around Aaron's shoulders and Aaron almost felt guilty for leaning into it comfortably. Guys didn't do that. Girls did.  
  
"Aaron, you'd tell me if anything was up right? You know you can tell me anything"  
  
Did Robert tell him?  
  
"It's nothing"   
  
"It's not though is it? What is it, your mum? Paddy? School? A girl?"  
  
Aaron tensed at the last question and Adam sighed.  
  
"A girl then...what...who?"  
  
Aaron shrugged Adams arms off him, slightly missing the way they kept him warm ever so slightly.  
  
"No one. It's over now..."  
  
Adam waited for him to continue and Aaron sighed.  
  
"What would...what would you do if you found out someone...like...liked someone else? Like the same gender?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing. Nevermind..."  
  
Adam clicked his tongue and nudged Aaron's arm.  
  
"No come on. Tell me, we're getting somewhere now. Who do you know that likes the same gender?"  
  
"M...my...the girl I was with...?"  
  
"Ok. So she just used you or something?"  
  
"No. Not really. She's nice! Really. She just liked someone else...another girl"  
  
Adam hitched a breath through his teeth and patted his friends back.  
  
"Ouch. Ok tough break....but you're ok now right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Always am"   
  
Adam smiled once more before diving his hand underneath Aaron's pillow and took out a half eaten Kit-Kat.  
  
"You're gonna be like Paddy if you keep eating like this!"  
  
Aaron laughed.   
  
Suppose Robert didn't tell him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's just really super confused about other sexualities. 2004 was a time after all, where people were not educated enough of other sexualities, unlike now in 2018 where everyone seems to know about it. Aaron's confused about how gay sex works, as well as focusing on the stereotypes of what a man should be. Considering no one has educated Aaron about stereotypes and that they're not true.
> 
> This is a robron fic, but mostly about Aaron discovering himself, throughout Robert and others finding out about Aaron.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is never a good thing

**15th August 2004 - 19:57**

 

  
  
_Adam_  
 _'Me and Ross are waiting outside. Get a move on!!!'_  
  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes before fixing the collar of his white hoodie and grabbed his cigarettes, red lighter and walked downstairs. He skipped out on the aftershave, not using it because...well memories that he didn't want to remember.   
  
"Aaron?"  
  
He actually let out a loud groan. He couldn't bother with his mum right now, especially when she would be giving him the exact same lecture she said every time. Always 'only one can of beer, preferably none but only one if you want. Use protection and please don't get into any fights' and that was it.  
  
"What? I'm just going. Adams waiting for me"   
  
"Well he can wait two more seconds can't he? I have something for you"   
  
She pulled out a black rectangular box and handed it over to him. He opened it by the side and flicked the lid up, looking at the beautiful gift inside. He ran his thumb over it and smiled. It was a beautiful long plain silver plated necklace, like the one Brad Pitt wore in that movie. What's it called again? Nevermind.  
  
Aaron awed at the amazing gift and pulled it out the box and gave Chas the box. He put it around his neck and watched it shine against his plain black t-shirt.  
  
"Mum it's amazing...how...why've I got this?"  
  
"I can't treat my son sometimes? You'd think I'm the worst mother in the world the way you speak about me"   
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and surprisingly gave her a quick hug. He squeezed tight and ran out calling out that he would text her when he was on his way home tonight. He really did wonder why he got a necklace as a present. Thankfully Chas had fell for his sick act and Paddy just went along with it for now, something Aaron appreciated from him. He didn't go into school after running out with a panic attack for the rest of the week, embarrassed more than anything to go. What if he bumped into the policeman again? He didn't think he could handle seeing him and knowing he would be judging Aaron for his weak state.  
  
Adam whistled when Aaron fastened his seatbelt and pulled slightly on his necklace.  
  
"Hey! Where'd you get that from?!"  
  
"Shove off. It's from mum....don't know why I got it actually"   
  
"Lucky you. My mum's yelling at me cause I'm not taking Holly with me. Apparently she's been moaning about not leaving the house"   
  
Aaron rolled his eyes. Holly was a handful at times.  
  
  
....  
  
  
When they arrived at the party, Ross looked around the field, surprised to find a huge group of girls surrounding Katie. They weren't fighting or anything, more lile gossiping.  
  
"Look at that. She's got popular. Think she must be good in bed then?"  
  
Adam kicked the back of Ross's seat and frowned.  
  
"Oi back off mate. You know her and Andy just got together right?"  
  
Ross rolled his eyes and got out the car, Aaron and Adam following after. The pair went into the house themselves, already surrounded by the deafening sound of Baby Bash's Suga Suga. Adam nudged Aaron by the elbow and made him look towards the far end of the livingroom where Robert sat.  
  
"Forgot to tell you, he's been asking for you. Wondering where you been...I didn't know you guys were close?"  
  
Aaron watched Robert from the back of the room clutching a can of beer and sipped at it before laughing at whatever the girl was saying to him. He grunted.  
  
"We're not"   
  
Aaron walked into the kitchen where he found Andy and Daz...oh god, Daz Eden was here aswell? He and Aaron just never seemed to get along. One second Aaron would be happily talking to someone else and the next, his fist would be jammed in Daz's cheek.  
  
"Alright Andy? Daz..."  
  
Aaron opened the fridge and grabbed two cans of beer. He gave one to Adam who rushed away, probably to find Victoria and he waited there with Andy and Daz. Daz glared at Aaron and Andy smiled.  
  
"Alright Aaron? Me and Daz, we're just talking about Katie. You know i just got with her?"  
  
Aaron almost wanted to roll his eyes there and then.  
  
"Yeah? And?"  
  
Daz sneered at him.  
  
"Well basically he's saying he can attract all the pretty ladies whilst you're still stuck in your own little world called Aaron lonesome"   
  
"Shut up Daz. Don't see you with any girls do I? What, she took one look at you and did a runner? Maybe you should just...wear a mask or something"   
  
"Shut up Aaron. At least-"  
  
Andy groaned loudly and put a hand up to silence them.  
  
"Can the pair of you just shut up! You're both like two tantruming children! Keep arguing and you're both getting kicked out"  
  
Aaron stormed off after that and set down his can.  
  
"I'm going for a smoke"   
  
.....  
  
Turns out, smoking isn't actually that big a deal. Primary teaches you about smoking and drinking and the terrible effects it has on you. They over-exaggerate everything, telling you that one inhale means you have black lungs, swollen throats and will die within two weeks. Yeah right. He's been smoking since he was 15 and and a half and he's still acing all his gym tests.  
  
Aaron leaned against the wooden fence, his trainers slightly stained with the mud and he puffed out a large puff of smoke, head leaning back as he stared at the dark sky above. The air was crisp and cold and Aaron just wanted to go home already. Daz knew how to push all his buttons, succeeding easily every time.  
  
"Putting the lighters to good use then?"  
  
Aaron looked in front of him and rolled his eyes. Of course Robert would show up. He always did. Idiot.  
  
"Yeah? And?"  
  
Robert shrugged and smiled.  
  
"I'm not saying anything. Just...just good to see you're not wasting them, kinda like what you're doing out here, alone...not talking to me?"  
  
"Pfft. Please, You didn't seem to mind when you were talking to that girl inside..."  
  
"What, you jealous or something?"  
  
"As if"   
  
Robert laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He took a couple of steps towards the smaller boy and eyed the chain he was wearing.  
  
"That's new...who you trying to impress?"  
  
"None of your business"  
  
Robert nodded and looked around the place before stepping even closer. Aaron could feel Roberts breath and briefly, he wondered if he was going to even continue what he did in the barn like the...the kiss.   
  
Was he?  
  
Aaron leaned closer until he could smell it from Roberts breath. The mix of Vodka, Budweiser and whatever else he had been drinking that night. In other words, Robert wasn't Robert. Well, he wasn't sober. He was drunk and...and probably wouldn't remember this conversation in the morning. Oh great. Robert put a hand on Aaron's collar.  
  
"Aaron, Aaron, Aaron...you need to calm down and re-!"  
  
Robert slapped a hand over his mouth and puked right beside Aaron's shoes. Aaron squeezed his eyes shut and reached over to Roberts back to pat gently. He couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
"How much did you have to drink?"  
  
"Not much...just...everything"   
  
Robert laughed, wiped his mouth, groaned and pushed himself against the fence so he was standing beside Aaron, breathing a little shallow from having just puked.  
  
Did he just try and kiss him again because be was drunk? Almost the same as when he was feeling the effects of that pill. Robert wasn't gay was he? He was just...just doing this stuff because he had something in his body to mess him up. To mess up his brain. Robert didn't want to actually kiss him, he just felt as if he had to because of whatever he takes.  
  
And...  
  
Now Aaron felt sick because Robert wasn't gay and he made him feel things he shouldn't feel for someone else of the same gender. He did that and Aaron didn't even feel that drunk...actually, he wasn't drunk at all.  
  
He was perfectly normal yet...he didn't feel it...he was sick in the head. That's it. He had to be mentally messed up to even like someone the same as him.   
  
Aaron had to walk away.  
  
"Aaron?! Where you going?!"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
  
.......  
  
**21:09**  


 

  
"Half an hour"   
  
Aaron put down his can and glanced at Adam who sat beside him on the kitchen counter.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's half an hour and you've said nothing but glare at Robert Sugden. What's up mate? Did he annoy you or something?"  
  
"No. Just...just lost in space"   
  
"Right. Well, I'm gonna find Vic, maybe try it on again?"  
  
"Mate give up already. No offense but she's not exactly ever took an interest in you has she?"  
  
Adam picked up his can and glared at his friend.  
  
"The hell is your problem? You need a girlfriend already. What's up, not getting some lately?"  
  
"Piss off Adam!"  
  
Adam rolled his eyes and shoved by Aaron, purposely hitting his shoulder with his own and stormed out the kitchen. Aaron looked up at where Robert was supposed to be, only finding nobody there and he sighed. He probably should apologise to Adam. After all, it wasn't his fault...he didn't know how Aaron was feeling.  
  
Aaron walked out the kitchen and upstairs where he knew the toilet would be. Once he found it, he pushed the door open ever so slightly and froze at the sight inside.  
  
Because Robert Sugden was there...with Katie, arms around her neck with his lips pressed on hers. She didn't seem to be pulling away and when she did, she giggled and kissed him again!  
  
Aaron slammed the door shut and rushed back downstairs. Katie was cheating on Andy...and with his brother too! But Robert...did this mean he wasn't gay? He kissed Katie which just meant that their special kiss...Aaron's first proper kiss...it was with a straight bloke.  
  
Robert used him. Just tried to figure out what kind of person he was and that sure as hell was not gay.  
  
Andy grabbed Aaron's arm gently when spotting him run downstairs and he smiled politely.  
  
"Everything ok?"  
  
Aaron was speechless. He looked upstairs and then back at Andy only to repeat this two more times and gave him a fake smile.  
  
"Yeah. Just feel sick is all...I'm leaving in a second"  
  
"Oh. Sorry. You haven't seen Katie have you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh. Fair enough. Well, if you're going, I'll see you later then. Bye"  
  
"Yeah. See you"   
  
Aaron rushed out the household, hand on his chest as he felt his racing heart and he jumped over the fence, ran through the muddy grass as a shortcut until he stopped at a tree. He leaned against it with his palm and panted heavily, eyes stinging and heart...heart breaking...  
  
If there was one thing Aaron would have never guessed about himself, it would be crying over Robert Sugden with his newfound jealousy and a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating earlier. I just startesd college this week!


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for not updating this fic frequently. I'm just really busy with college and as much as I really do enjoy writing this, health does come first. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**18th August 2004 - 15:19**  
  
Aaron wanted to puke when he saw Katie giggle and hook her arm with Andy's. She had such a fake laugh with her stupid perfect teeth and her too strong perfume...so fake. Such a cheater. How could she cheat on Andy after literally just getting back together with him? Andy was a decent bloke too. He was kind and goodhearted towards everyone, gave everyone a chance and although he was slightly awkward with small talk, he still tried his best.  
  
That's probably why everyone liked him.  
  
So why was he with Katie of all people? A girl who had practically slept with every guy in the school and...and cheated on him?!  
  
Then again, wasn't Aaron a bad person for not telling Andy about this?  
  
He spotted Ross walking with Finn who was staring over at Aaron and noticed the smaller boy had a bit of a dark bruise on the side of his face. He watched the pair walk over to him to get out the school gates and Aaron frowned.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Finn looked down at his feet and Ross snarled at a group of boys on the other side of the yard.  
  
"Started calling Finn a twat because he's gay! Who would even do that?! Apparently them! Then again, Finn, you need to start fighting back. I don't care how much of a wimp you are..."  
  
Finn looked like he wanted to cry and Ross simply dumped Finn beside Aaron so he could rush over to the group of boys.   
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Aaron...he's gonna get them and-you gotta stop him..."  
  
"No way. They deserve it"   
  
"You're not gonna help?"  
  
"You nuts? No. I mean I could probably take them but no offense, mate, you're not that special to me"  
  
Finn nodded and watched Ross get shoved to the ground before a teacher ran over and split the fight up before it could get any worse. Ross ran towards Finn and grabbed his arm and sprinted to the bus stop, the group of boys hot on their trail.  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and continued to wait for Victoria who was taking ages. When he did catch sight of her, she was walking with Robert and she laughed at something he said. She noticed Aaron and waved.  
  
"Hiya. You been waiting long?"  
  
"Not really. Ross is running away from a group of guys who beat up Finn earlier and Katie's..."  
  
Aaron paused when he noticed Robert raise his head slightly and narrowed his eyes at Aaron.  
  
"Katie's with Andy...where she should be"  
  
"Ok. Well, yous coming then? Wanna get home for dinner. Andy's getting us a takeaway"   
  
Robert nodded and put a hand on Aaron's shoulder.  
  
"Uh Vic? You go ahead. I need to ask Aaron something"  
  
"Ok. Hurry up though!"  
  
She rushed away and Aaron peeled Roberts hand off his shoulder with two fingers, almost as if he was disgusted. He wasn't, but knowing what he and Katie got up to at the party was enough.  
  
"What?"  
  
Robert said nothing and instead continued to stare. Aaron felt his cheeks warm slightly and he frowned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Robert laughed.  
  
"Oh my god. You are!"  
  
"Are what?"  
  
"Jealous! You're so jealous!"  
  
Aaron scoffed and turned to walk away when Robert grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. Aaron grabbed his collar and pushed him away.  
  
"I am not jealous. Why would I be jealous?!"  
  
"Because you are. My god, you so fancy me!"  
  
Aaron glared at him.  
  
"You better watch what you're saying. I mean it. Shut it. You don't just say those things out loud!"  
  
"I'm right then?!"  
  
"As if! Who would fancy you? You're the most stuck up snob I've ever met who likes to kiss guys when he's high or drunk!"  
  
Robert smiled.  
  
"What about you Aaron? You weren't exactly that drunk...and you seemed pretty willing to kiss me..."  
  
"You're imagining stuff in your sick little head you are"   
  
Aaron turned to leave before Robert grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards an empty section outside the school. It was where Aaron sat everyday usually for lunch. Robert pushed him against the wall and put a hand on Aaron's shoulder, fingernail scraping the bag strap.  
  
"Am I still imagining this?"  
  
Aaron looked at Roberts eyes, underneath them were faint freckles and then looked at his lips. Those pink lips that had a tiny cut on them, slightly parted enough to be able to see his two front teeth. Aaron looked to his right and left to make sure no one was around and finally pushed his lips against Roberts, arm sneaking up to rest on the back of Roberts neck. He swore he could feel Robert smile and felt him press back before pulling away and caged Aaron in by putting his hands on the concrete wall, behind Aaron, each one beside Aaron's neck.  
  
Aaron grinned and then closed his eyes and rested the back of his head against the wall, groaning.  
  
"No...No I can't...we can't..."  
  
Roberts eyebrows dipped slightly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not...I'm not gay. I'm...this is so wrong"  
  
"What's wrong with it? Was I bad at kissing or something?"  
  
Aaron laughed and pushed him off gently.  
  
"No. You were...it's just that I'm not gay. I can't be. I'm not...I don't act girly...I don't like to wear makeup and dresses an-"  
  
"But you do like to stereotype? Tell you what, when you've finished having this little debate, why don't you meet me at the barn tonight. I've got a few pills left..."  
  
"I thought they didn't belong to you"   
  
"They don't. But they won't miss it anyway. Remember. Tonight. 7 O'clock do you?"  
  
Aaron found himself nodding.  
  
"Ok then. I'll see you tonight..."  
  
Robert leaned in for a kiss to which Aaron leaned into himself and barely brushed Roberts lips with his own when he pulled away. He hadn't even realised that Robert had his hands on the side of his schoolshirt until he pulled them away, accidentally tugging it a little.  
  
Robert walked away with a smirk and Aaron leaned against the wall, exhaling loudly. He looked after Robert and bit his bottom lip, a smile beginning to plaster on his face.  
  
  
.....  
  
  
**18th August 2004- 18:49**  


 

  
Aaron had one hand on the doorknob when Chas spoke loudly behind him.  
  
"And where are you going?"  
  
He turned around and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Uhh out?"  
  
"No I get that. Where abouts?"  
  
"I'm just going to Adams"  
  
Chas nodded, though she clearly did not believe that. However, she sighed and looked at her son who was clearly dressed up for some girl he didn't want to tell her about. She knew not to press on.  
  
"Alright. Fine. Text me if you get there?"  
  
Aaron scoffed and opened the door.  
  
"As if"   
  
And shut the door.  
  
He rushed through the cold street until he reached the barn and he stood outside the door, ready to push it open when he heard that all too familiar giggle. Katie.  
  
He looked in the direction and froze when he realised it was her...kissing a guy...  
  
Only...it wasn't some random guy. It was Robert.  
  
His Robert.  
  
He cursed himself for feeling the back of his eyes sting and he hid behind a large wheelbarrow and pulled his phone out.  


 

  
_Robert_  
  
_Don't bother showing up. I don't bother with pathetic assholes like yourself. You're not that special._

 

 

  
  
He hit send.  
  
  



	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wants to give Aaron his maths homework and he wants his dad back.

**19th August 2004 - 16:57**

 

  
Chas put away another plate that sat outside Aaron's room door. It smelt terrible and had a pizza crust on it that had hardened to a rock at this point. She would guess...maybe three weeks it had laid in his room? She normally would have kicked his door open and given him the lecture of a lifetime but she swore she had heard him come home last night minutes after leaving. He stomped up the stairs and threw something hard at a wall, presumably his lamp and slept soundly for the rest of the night.  
  
Paddy told her to wait until he had cooled down and when she checked on him later, he was asleep in his bed with the covers up to his nose. In the morning, he went to school without saying anything and returned an hour earlier claiming the boiler had bust. She called the school who claimed Aaron hadn't even showed up to school today and she knew something was up because today he had football and that was something he didn't like to miss.  
  
Now, she still had to check on him though.  
  
"Aaron? You ok in there?"  
  
She heard a muffled yeah and sighed as she opened the door. She poked her head in and smiled at Aaron who was lying on his side, curled up and on top of the covers. His head was in his pillow and his phone was in one hand.  
  
"Aaron..."  
  
He rubbed his eyes and frowned.  
  
"Go away"  
  
"Look, I was young once too. I remember having my heart broken...his name was Sebastian..."  
  
"Mum no offence but I'm not interested in hearing about your imaginary love life. It's a wonder Paddy even looked your way"  
  
Chas bit the inside of her cheek, refusing to bite back. She had to be patient. Yes. Patient.  
  
"Aaron. You can talk to me"   
  
"About what? How people are a disappointment?"  
  
She sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on his back. He sat up and glared at her.  
  
"There we go. We're getting somewhere now. Who's disappointed you?"  
  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Come on Aaron. I'm just as stubborn as you so you better know that I'm not going anywhere until you talk"   
  
"Mum it's nothing..."  
  
"Yes it is. Tell me. Are you getting bullied? Is that it? Someone annoying you at school?"  
  
"I'm not getting bullied! You know what? Why am I even trying with you? You don't listen! Never have!"  
  
Chas leaned back, slightly taken...well... aback, and gawked at her son. She never listened? She did listen! She was his mother, obviously she would listen to him! Sure, she had the tendency of jumping to conclusions quickly and spoke first before actually thinking, but she listened. She just had to make sure he knew that.  
  
She sighed and patted his back.  
  
"Ok fine. But when you're ready to talk to me...I'm only downstairs. I'm always here and just a phone call away"  
  
"Whatever"   
  
She sighed again and stood up and left the room, trying not to wince when she heard the tiny sniffle from Aaron inside. She walked downstairs and stopped at the last step, one hand on the stair banister. She had to keep it together, stay strong, not for her, but for her son.  
  
The door knocked and she stepped towards it and pulled it open, not pleased with the sight.  
  
"Oh. Robert, what do you want?"  
  
Robert leaned against the edge of the door, school bag slung over one shoulder and long black coat reaching his thighs. He had that annoying smirk that reminded Chas too much of Jack and she...she really couldn't be bothered with this right now. It wasn't as if she hated Jack, she just knew better to stay away from that family and their never-ending dramas. Vic was alright though. She was.  
  
"Chastity, aren't you lovely....where's Aaron?"  
  
"Its Chas thank you. And Aaron's upstairs, not in the mood to talk to...unwelcomed people"  
  
"Ouch. You really do live up to your name, cold, bitter and what's that last one again? Oh yeah, annoying"  
  
"What do you want Robert?"  
  
Robert dug a hand into his bag and pulled out a red square jotter.   
  
"Aaron's maths homework...teacher knew we lived close so gave me it. If you want, I don't need to give it to him and he can get hassle from teachers and stuff...?"  
  
Chas stood aside and motioned with her hand for Robert to get in the house. She shut the door after him and pointed upstairs.  
  
"First room on the right"   
  
"Thank you. Chastity"  
  
"Oh hurry up Robert. Quicker you give him it, quicker you can leave"  
  
Robert smirked and walked upstairs, stopped outside Aaron's room door and pushed it open. Aaron lay on his side, curled up slightly and he didn't look at who had opened the door.  
  
"Mum I said go away"  
  
"Aw, that my new pet name now?"  
  
Aaron shot up from the bed and glared at Robert who shut the door behind them.  
  
"What are you doing here? Get out"   
  
"You know...Aaron, I thought it was only girls who lie on their bed sulking like that..."  
  
"Shut up. I'm not a girl"  
  
"Really? You just like wearing the jewellery to look like one then?"  
  
Aaron looked down at his own feet before looking at Robert again, fingers coming up to play with his chain he wore around his neck.  
  
"What do you want Robert? I'm not in the mood..."  
  
Robert held out the jotter in his hands.  
  
"Brought you your maths homework"   
  
Aaron made a move to snatch the jotter from his hands and groaned when Robert held it up high above his head.  
  
"But first, tell me why you texted me that. Thought we were meeting up...I'm an asshole now?"  
  
"Yep. Always are and always will be"   
  
"Come on...what did I do? If anything, you should be thanking me, I like to think I'm great in bed"   
  
"Yeah, you should know, all that practice with Katie"   
  
Robert pressed his lips together and lowered his hands that held the jotter. He frowned a little and then made an ah noise.  
  
"Ah...you saw us then? Me and Katie? Don't worry, I'm not into threesomes. She just showed up, wanted a kiss and left straight after. You're not...jealous are you?"  
  
"Of what? Not getting to snob a blonde bimbo? No thanks, you're alright mate"  
  
"Am I the blonde bimbo then?"  
  
"Nah. You'll only look like one when I tell Andy about you and Katie. See who'll be laughing then"   
  
Finally, something made Robert tick because he gently tossed the jotter on the top of Aaron's bed and glared at Aaron.  
  
"You wanna watch what you're saying..."  
  
"Why? I've got his number right here...all I can do is just...call him. Let him know that his brother is getting it on with his slag of a girlfriend"   
  
"Yeah? I can easily tell him you're lying"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Easy. I can tell him me and you were busy at it instead"  
  
Aaron widened his eyes slightly and bit the inside of his cheek. Would he really do that? Tell Andy who was one of the villages biggest blabbermouths that he and Aaron had kissed?  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"Well, I can always tell them you forced yourself on me. I'm not like you Aaron. I'm not gay"  
  
"I'm not gay either. So what are you then?"  
  
"Straight and looking for an odd bit of fun here and there"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes before clenching his fists and finally pouncing towards Robert, his hands balled up on his jacket, pushing the blonde against the wall. Robert winced when his head hit the wall and then he did something unexpected.  
  
He pushed against Aaron, kneed him on the inside of his thighs, nearly hitting the weak spot and shoved him roughly until the back of Aaron's knees hit the bed. Aaron tripped backwards and Robert let go before he was dragged down too so he stood by the bed, Aaron lying flat on his back.  
  
The door knocked and Aaron widened his eyes.  
  
"Mum! I said go away! I'll tell you everything in 5 minutes!"  
  
"Alright alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist!"  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"Alright! Relax! I'm going!"  
  
When the pair heard her footsteps go down the stairs, Aaron hoisted himself up so he was leaning on his elbows and glanced at Robert who was panting slightly. His bag must have fell off at some point because it lay on the floor and-honestly Aaron? Stop staring!  
  
Was it normal to stare at someone for a while?  
  
Robert was the first to speak.  
  
"Right...uhh..."  
  
"You should go"   
  
"Yeah. Yeah...don't want your mum finding out about..."  
  
"About what? The...the fight?"  
  
Was it really a fight if all they did was push each other's buttons and themselves?  
  
Robert shook his head, looked at Aaron who seemed to be staring just as much as he was and he leaned down until he could feel Aaron's breath tickle his nose.  
  
"About this"  
  
Robert swore it was Aaron that kissed him first, swore it was him that pressed his lips against his own. He swore Aaron must have done something to make him wrap a hand around the back of Aaron's neck and pull him closer, close to the point of opening his mouth and sliding his tongu-  
  
Aaron pushed him away, two gentle hands....(yes, the same ones that had nearly punched his lights out earlier) against his jacket.  
  
"I don't think...I mean..."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah that's fine. Your mum's downstairs anyway..."  
  
"Yeah exactly so...you know"  
  
"Yeah yeah...I know..."  
  
Robert grabbed his bag and sped walked out the house, quickly taking two steps at a time and opened and shut the door with a loud 'see you Chastity!' And rushed home.  
  
  
.....  
  
**19th August 2004 - 17:42**  
  
  
Robert opened the door to his sister nearly screaming in his face. What a lovely sight...  
  
"Rob! Where were you?! Andy was even worried!"  
  
"No I wasn't!"  
  
"Calm down Vic. God, I was at Aaron's giving him maths homework. Teacher knew we lived close so I gave him it"   
  
"Oh. Is...Is Aaron ok?"  
  
Robert narrowed his eyes at her, wondering why she had suddenly turned from a screaming girl to a quiet and blushing one. She couldn't...could she?  
  
"Yeah...? Why?"  
  
"Oh. No reason. Andy's plating up food in the kitchen so...can I please get some help with my maths? I'm stuck on Algebra"   
  
"Ugh. Fine. How long until tea's ready?"  
  
"An hour. So plenty of time!"  
  
"I'll be the judge of that, what with you and your...actually, you don't even have a brain do you?"  
  
Vic smacked his arm in response.  
  
When they all sat around eating dinner, Vic looked up from her phone and stabbed her fork in a slightly burnt roast potato.  
  
"So Andy, when did dad say he's coming home?"  
  
"Uhh he said he's still looking for flights and stuff...don't worry, he'll be home soon"   
  
Vic nodded and went back to her phone, texting whoever it was she was texting. Robert slightly glared at Andy and sighed. He could read Andy like a book, knew what buttons to press, knew how to tell when he was lying. Because the tips of his ears burned red and his eyes never meet anyone else's.  
  
Vic stood up so quickly that the table shook and her chair toppled backwards. She squealed and Andy frowned at her.  
  
"Vic sit down and eat. What is it?"  
  
"Well...I might have just gotten a load of CD's from Debbie! She was looking through her old stuff and knew I liked-"  
  
Robert smiled at her and took a sip from his cup of blackcurrant diluted juice.  
  
"Why don't you go around there now and I'll help you set them up later?"  
  
"Really? Aw thanks Rob!"  
  
With that said, she turned and ran out the house, leaving the two fueding brother's alone.  
  
"What are you up to this time Rob?"  
  
"I should be asking you that. Where's Dad? I can tell when you're lying cause...well, you suck at it"  
  
Andy stood up and brought his and Vic's plate to the sink. He sighed and started washing up.  
  
"I told you didn't I?"  
  
"No. You told me a lie. I want the truth Andy. Where's Dad?!"  
  
"He's not coming back ok?!"  
  
Robert had to lean against the wall when Andy said that. He had to...had to hold himself up ever so slightly.  
  
"What do you mean not coming back?!"  
  
"I mean...he's not coming back until...until after Christmas..."  
  
Robert threw a glass at the wall and turned to stomp upstairs, ignoring Andy's shouts. He slammed his room door shut and kicked the wood a couple of times before sinking down to his knees, tears streaming down his face. His Dad wasn't planning on coming back soon...and it was his fault wasn't it? If he stayed in Emmerdale for...for longer, then his dad wouldn't have upped and left to work somewhere else.   
  
He had made his dad leave the village hadn't he?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I managed to portray Roberts sarcastic and sassy self well in this as well as Aaron's impatience and insecurities.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaron- 16 - 5th year
> 
> Robert- 18 - 6th year
> 
> Andy- 18 - 6th year
> 
> Victoria- 15 - 4th year
> 
> Ross- 17 - 5th year
> 
> Finn- 15 - 4th year
> 
> Adam- 16 - 5th year
> 
> Pete- 18 - 6th year
> 
> Donna- 17 - 5th year
> 
> Katie- 16 - 5th year
> 
> Marc Reynolds- 18 - 6th year
> 
> Debbie- 15 - 4th year
> 
>  
> 
> Will update in future chapters if I add more characters.


End file.
